Uma nova vida
by manuoc
Summary: A versão da história como ela deveria ser.E se Damon sobrevivesse a mordida de lobisomen? E se Elena descobrisse que no fundo nunca amou Stefan, mas sim o seu irmão? E se eventos sobrenaturais inesperados estivessem para acontecer? Veja as respostas aqui.


Fanfic

**TÍTULO: Uma nova vida**

**TIPO: **ROMANCE

**Shipper** : D/E, S/K

**CLASSIFICAÇÃO**: NC/16

**INTRODUÇÃO**

Após saber que o irmão estava prestes a morrer Stefan viaja a procura de uma cura, na companhia de Katherine que se aproveita da situação para se aproximar do seu vampiro preferido. Eles vão até a toca dos lobos onde acabam descobrindo que a cura estava bem embaixo de seus narizes: Elena! Sim, a cura para a mordida de lobisomen seria o sangue de uma cópia, por que? O que se sabe, é que por se tratar de evento sobrenatural ela teria "poderes" desconhecidos por muitos. Durante este tempo Elena se aproximou de Damon de uma forma inesperada, seu medo de perdê-lo e sua piedade fizeram com que ela percebe-se seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e além de tudo ela estava carente, sua relação com Stefan estava indefinida, e a falta que Jenna e até o John lhe fazia deixara um vazio imenso em seu coração. Enquanto isso, Stefan pode ver em Katherine qualidades que ele nunca imaginara.

**Capítulo 1**

Após dias de sofrimento, enfim, Damon está curado. Sua doce e amada Elena tinha salvo sua vida, o que acabou os unindo ainda mais. Era uma tarde linda, uma brisa suave adentrava pelas janelas da mansão dos Salvatore, e muitas perguntas deviam ser respondidas, muitos sentimentos viriam à tona. Damon ainda se recuperava, Katherine havia saido. Era a oportunidade que Stefan e Elena estavam esperando para terem uma conversa que mudaria o rumo de suas vidas.

_**Elena:**__ Stefan, nós precisamos conversar._

_**Stefan**__: Eu sei, o que eu não sei é por onde começar._

_- O que aconteceu durante este tempo em que estavamos separados, muita coisa mudou, Stef... tenho que lhe confessar, não sei mais o que sinto por você, meus últimos dias foram voltados exclusivamentes para o Damon, isso me mudou muito, meus sentimentos, sinto por ele algo que nunca senti por alguém, algo que não deveria sentir , atração? compaixão? Estou muito confusa, será amor? seja o que for não podemos mais continuar nossa relação, acho melhor terminarmos..._

Stefan ouvia tudo com atenção, porém ele não estava surpreso, ele sabia que isso poderia acontecer, além disso a distância havia despertado um carinho por Katherine que ele não sentia a muitos anos.

- _Stefan!_ - Disse Elena após ver Stefan pensativo e sem reação.

-_Elena, eu acho que deveriamos ser bons amigos no momento, estamos confusos, é o melhor a fazer, durante a viagem senti algo por Katherine que parecia estar adormecido em meu coração _(ele não sabia como se expressar) _Eu te amo Elena, mas não sei se te amo por que você é ou pelo que você é, a cópia perfeirta da Kath... eu sinto muito Elena._

_- Não sinta, será melhor assim._

Nesse momento Bonnie e Jeremy interrompem a conversa ao entrarem na sala perguntando por Damon.

Jeremy abraça Elena (a única família que lhe restou)

_**Jeremy: **__Como ele está maninha? _

_- Ainda não levantou, continua dormindo - disse Elena_

Bonnie também dá um abraço na sua grande amiga

_- E como você está?_

_- Bem melhor agora._

Bonnie repara que Stefan permanece calado e com aquele olhar de poucos amigos.

_- Stefan, e você, está tudo bem, owww... interrompemos algo entre vocês?_

_-Na verdade já haviamos terminado... literalmente._

_- O que você quer dizer?_

_-Nós terminamos. _Disse Elena com um sorriso amarelo_._

Ninguém ficou surpreso, todos haviam notado as mudanças que toda a situação havia provocado, a distância entre Elena e Stefan acabou se tornando um abismo intrasponível, e tudo o que um dia sentiram um pelo outro estava morrendo, ou apenas tomando a sua verdadeira forma.

_- Vocês estão bem? _perguntou Jeremy.

-_ Sim! - _Disse Stefan

-_Estamos muito bem, finalmente, depois de toda a tempestade. Na verdade, sinto-me um tanto... aliviada. Damon está curado, finalmente posso sorrir... _

Elena foi interrompida por Damon que estava descendo as escadas.

_- E agora eu estou aqui pra te fazer sorrir ainda mais - _ disse Damon com aquele sorriso de canto de boca e aquele jeito provocante que só ele tem - _E pra te agradecer... agradecer a todos vocês por tudo que fizeram por mim, serei grato por toda a minha vida... ou morte? ah! você sabem... pela eternidade. _

- _Você é muito importante para nós Damon -_ disse Elena sem hesitar, e então o abraçou carinhosamente.

Todos assentiram, embora Damon conservasse a sua aparência de bad boy, todos puderam ver nos últimos meses o quanto ele escondia da sua verdadeira personalidade, alguém que faz de tudo por quem ama, e que se importa mais com os outros do que gostaria, um alguém que pode ser meigo, carinhoso e romântico quando não se espera, um alguém que Elena acabou conhecendo verdadeiramente num momento tão díficil, este alguém que despertou nela um verdadeiro amor, que não possuia limites, e cuja intensidade e consequências aindam eram desconhecidas.

Após um bate-papo Jeremy e Bonnie se despediram e foram para suas casas, Stefan também os acompanhou, deixando Elena e Damom a sós em casa.

_continua..._


End file.
